(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to retrieval devices and more particularly pertains to a new retrieval device for retrieving waterfowl decoys from water.